


L is for Losers

by Blinded_Kit



Series: Crossover Soup-Darcy Lewis [12]
Category: The Losers (2010), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Darcy Lewis Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis doesn't believe a word he says</p>
            </blockquote>





	L is for Losers

L is for Losers

Own Nothing

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They slammed down the shots and laughed. "I'm telling it's true!" Jenson laughed as Darcy refilled their shot glasses. "Why don't you believe me?"

"No pictures or it didn't happened." Darcy stated as they shot back another shot.

"I didn't have time to take pictures Lewis." He glared at her. "Cougar!" He yelled over his shoulder. "Tell her that it happened!"

The other man smirked and chuckled to himself as he shook his head.

"See even hot-shot over there doesn't believe you." Darcy laughed as she poured another shot for them. "Why should I?"

"Because you are my girlfriend and you are supposed to believe me." He stated in a serious tone as he stared at her intently.

Darcy sighed and pouted as she leaned over and captured his lips and pulled away. "You could be just pulling my leg."

"Me, pull your leg? The same woman who taser a god and can out drink Clay and Cougar together?" He arched an eyebrow. "I would never dare."

She laughed and shook her head. "Okay, tell me the story again."

He sighed and took the bottle away from her and poured them each another shot and slammed it back. He shook his head as the liquor started to affect him. "We needed information and so I went into the office building as a delivery boy and got into the elevator to change."

"See, that is believable." Darcy replied.

"Shhh." He placed a finger on her lips. "Daddy is telling a story." He ignored her glare. "I was the only on in the elevator so I changed quickly into appropriate attire for office clothes. The elevator doors opens and my pants are done, the ladies were impressed, believe me, they were." He smirked at her before he hurried along when he saw her glaring. "I phoned one of the bosses, acting like I was HR and got him out of the office. And I snuck in and got the information needed."

"That's believable." Darcy stated with a shrug. "What I don' get is how the hell you manage to stall the guards enough so that Cougar could get them."

Jenson laughed and shrugged. "Well, I do dazzle people."

Darcy snorted. "You can dazzle all by yourself tonight."

Jenson's face fell as Cougar laughed in the background. "You ma'am are pure evil!"

Darcy rolled her eyes and she took the bottle from him and pour another round of shots. "To Cougar's excellent aim." She held up the glass.

Cougar walked over and took Jenson's glass before he could drink it. "Cheers to that."

Darcy laughed as they shot back the drinks and left Jenson looking upset.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay guys it's getting towards the end of the end of the alphabet and I am giving readers a choice to pick a wild card and a fan pick.

The letters are U,V,W,Y and Z

The fan pick can be any of those letters and maybe I'll pick two, we'll see. What I'll do is switch it out for a letter already done and write another story for the letter.

I will also be doing a wild card, meaning I'll just pick a letter that doesn't have a lot of options and pick a fandom for it and write a story.

Like instead of V, I'll write another S and do Sherlock or something.

You guys review and let me know please!

Thanks!

Kit


End file.
